rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilian Laywood
Overview Gilian hailed from the City of Dalaran before its destruction under the command of Prince Arthas. Both his mother and father taught him all they knew about magic before banishment, under the Laywood family tradition. From this, Gilian’s lust for magic grew, and thus fuelled his journey from Dalaran, to Stormwind, in which his new life began. Appearance Gilian bares the features of a common aged man - long-departed from his once fresh-face. Bags hung low from his eyes, as if deprived from sleep itself. His body lacked that of showable-muscle, yet not implying he was just skin-and-bone; similar to most common old Humans. His hair would lenghten down to just below his shoulderblades, as his beard reached his chest - both thinned and somewhat stringy. His worn robes are nothing more than cloth-made grey, providing comfort rather than protection. Gilian always carrys his staff placed safety within a crafted holster of sorts which fits it snug upon his back, accompanied with a neatly-smithed steel sword by his side in-case of close-ranged combat. Childhood Gilian portrayed that of any child when he was young, cheerful, energetic, yet somewhat adolescent when it came to any topic other than Magic. Birthed in Dalaran before it’s destruction at the hands of Archimonde, his family were already in deep education of magic themselves, and thought to raise their kin as their parent’s raised them. Aged only two years old, Gilian adapted himself to the world of magic, and began to read basic scripture about the different sorts of magic, whilst being taught numerous lessons by his parents, in-turn granting him somewhat of an educational boost. As other children played and conversed, Gilian would read more and more, adapting himself deeper into the arts of magic. His parents, Varen (Father) and Svelda (Mother) sought their child a master-incarnate, and with this laid great hopes. Throughout his young life, Gilian dreamed of becoming the master-wizard of the Kirin Tor, a conclave residing within Dalaran. His parents however mocked this, saying how he could learn how to cast magic, but never be accepted within the conclave. Jealousy of themselves not being accepted within the Kirin Tor order rendered them incapable of allowing their child to follow the same dreams they previous had destroyed. Gilian’s tenth birthday came, and with this, his parents granted him with a scroll, the only present he received, which rendered Gilian ecstatic seen-a-so he received nothing previously within his life. The scroll was rather tatted, and age had done it not so well, however the surface not ruining the neatly inked scripture. It would read: “Dear Barer of the Family Tradition Alas, my time is done. You have received the knowledge you will need to embark upon a journey through this world. Your thirst for magic shan’t be quenched, until your efforts are put in, thus rendering myself, my kin, and my kin’s kin, to be-rid of their children when the day of their tenth comes. As family tradition, this is to be done, even if your child has not been guided in the ways of magic, thus granting you the title of ‘fool’. Pass this Scroll onto your first born aged Ten, and let them carry the family tradition, or let it die with them. Seek fellow mages of Dalaran; they seek to aid young mages like your kin shall be.” The ink of which the signature was written ran, rendering it unable to read. With this scroll in Gilian’s possession, he knew what was coming next. It took long hours, yet finally he came to his senses. His possessions were packed, and kisses from both Varen and Svelda plummeted upon his forehead, slumping themselves to the floor, crying. Both parents had allowed their child to reside with his Uncle, located far north of their home in Dalaran, where he shall stay, and cease contact. Teenage Years It didn’t take long for Gilian’s emotions to diminish, as his lust for magic grew stronger, almost like an addiction (But come on, if you’re going to grant a child intelligence to power at such a young age, they’re going to want to know more). His efforts found him within a group of young mages like himself, desperate to learn more, and to potentially cast magic as well as just learn. Their teacher was no other than Gilian’s uncle himself, meaning Gilian received a more advanced level of teaching, seen a so he knew of the tradition, and he also lived with him at this time. These classes were much different than what Gilian had been included in with his parents however; reading about magic was rather scarce, these classes were more of casting, and being able to bend natural elements to their whim. Years passed, and everyday Gilian’s knowledge of magic was becoming more thorough. Gilian had sufficed, and passed his Uncle’s classes aged 18. His long years of devotion now allowing himself to experiment with the different types of magic he had studied (Arcane, Fire, Electricity and Frost). Gilian ran himself into a predicament, pondering his life outside of Dalaran, this fuelling his plan to leave for the city of Stormwind. A New Beginning Gilian’s uncle called upon his parents to begin preparation of conjuring a portal strong enough for Gilian to reach Stormwind in a blink. Knowing this would benefit them to completely cease contact with their first-born, they accepted. Gilian waited for just under eight months before the portal was conjured, within in this time filling his mind with enough intellect to benefit his social skilled with the mages of Stormwind, surely if they knew he had an advance-knowledge to do with magic, they would opt to train him more, which shortly became successful. Before entering the portal, and beginning his new life away from Dalaran forever, he delivered his last goodbyes to both Uncle and Family, knowing they had been all he really had; it was hard for them to be un-reachable. As previously, his parents began to tear, yet his Uncle peered to him with a stern look. He shook his hand before sending him through the portal, which closed behind him. He was transcended just outside of Goldshire, located within Elywnn Forest. His knowledge of places other than Dalaran and Stormwind what he had been told about remained minimal, yet this halted him none, as he seeked a place of rest before trekking his way to Stormwind. He stumbled upon Goldshire itself, and the famous Lion’s Pride Inn. Luckily enough, a room was still spare, thus paying for it with the few coins he had in his possession, leaving him with next to no money. The travel seemingly affected his consciousness as he passed out almost instantly after landing upon his bed. The next morning, Gilian felt rather energetic, knowing this would be the day he met with the known mages of Stormwind, and perhaps begin his training once again. With a gratefully-mannered thank to the Innkeeper, he wandered to the Gates of Stormwind, witnessing its be-known beauty. He remained captive in its might for little time, knowing he had to seek out the mages – to his luck, he found a mage conversing with a resident of the grand city just outside auction house. His attire addressed the title ‘mage’ loudly, wearing a lightly coloured robe, hood, and a rather dashing wizard’s hat – not to mention his staff, engulfed with an arcane aura wrapped around a floating crystal of sorts. Eagerly, Gilian paces hurriedly towards him, acting like that of an overly-excited child. “Excuse me?” He said, tapping his shoulder only twice. The mage turned instantly, peering at the lad with a perked eyebrow. Gilian at the time would be wearing that of commoner’s clothing. A rather tatted brown tunic, accompanied with black cloth pants and seemingly dirty shoes. Mage: “—And what would you want?” The mage inquired, sound rather intrigued as to why a mere commoner would want to speak to him so eagerly. Gilian: “I come from Dalaran; I seek to increase my intelligence of Magic. Perhaps you could assist me? I’ve heard rather fondly of the mages residing in Stormwind as of late.” He’d claim his voice would alter slightly more into a noble-man’s tone, attempting to sound more like an intellectual, in-comparison to his mono-toned, boring sounding self. Mage: “I see… And how did a seemingly young lad like yourself find himself with no company? Especially from Dalaran, a difficult task indeed. Gilian: “My family conjured a portal which left me on the outskirts of the town down the road from here. I stayed in Lion’s Pride Inn to gather the strength I needed to travel here to seek a mage’s acquaintance. Mage: “You sound as if you speak true, Human. Come.” The mage would shake the hand of the man he’d previously conversed with before walking away; the city of Stormwind was rather wild this day, as he wasn’t used to the noise of a major city seen aso Dalaran was a peaceful place, the ambience would scare him a little. Gilian found himself explaining his story to a group of Mages, proceeding to take him under their whim and train him more in the art of Magic. Gilian landed himself a job in the Blacksmith, only placing away crafted weaponry and armour, the pay became good enough to land himself a small home within Stormwind, nothing to fancy but enough to grant him a place to sleep. He trained hard with the other mages, enhancing his already advanced knowledge ten-fold, under the whim of actual teachers, rather than his family, who weren’t taught much when they were young, thus having to teach themselves after being departed with their parents, and gather enough memorabilia in order to teach Gilian before he received the same fate. Shock-Horror Many years had passed, and Gilian had peaked in the art of Magic. Successfully pulling off near enough every read-about spell he had deciphered over the years of training and study. Within the day of congratulations to Gilian from the mages he had been working with for reaching beyond their predicament about him, another mage burst in with news ready to shock everyone. Hurried Mage: “WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED WORD DALARAN HAS BEEN DESTROYED UNDER THE COMMAND OF PRINCE ARTHAS!” He’d exclaim at the top of his lungs. The whole room went silent, as Gilian immediately fell to the floor in anguish. He had heard of Prince Arthas, and his betrayal through rumours around the streets of Stormwind, and the guards who patrolled them. The mage who had seen Gilian first off placed the crafted-statue of Jaina Proudmoore, a gift he thought to be meaningful before the news struck. Gilian felt restrained upon the floor, his eyes now flooding with tears, knowing there was no way his family would survives such devastation. With no words spoke, Gilian finally rose to his feet, gazing at the mages individually before speaking. “I reside from Dalaran, my family still. Arthas has taken the only thing in life worth dying for, from me, and now I’m worth nothing.” He’d claim, nodding. Without hesitation, and another word spoke, Gilian left the Mage Quarter, and remained in his small house for a good few months, only coming out to gather essentials such as food, drink, and to work. Still recovering from the devastating loss, Gilian made no halt in his progression to becoming that of an advanced wizard, in-fact, this drove him to more study and physicality, for in his mind, he sought revenge on the cursed Prince of Lordaeron. Past to Present Fuelled with rage, Gilian shortly lost his job after that, and his house not long after. Without a house, or job, staying within the walls of Stormwind is meaningless, and with this pondered thought, he left. Pacing unhurriedly down the road, his gaze set upon the small town of Goldshire once more, where his legs took him. To his luck, the Inn-Keeper he had acquainted with on his previous visit was still there, and accepted to give him a free room until he gets back on his feet. With this, Gilian offered him numerous coins he had saved up from his previous job and a firm handshake before resting. His reputation with the Inn had enhanced vastly over the years, with him performing little jobs to help them and him with income, and it had become that home away from home. Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Alliance Category:Dalaran